yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
GMAF2 Tournament Info
" Welcome all. I am Matthew forrest, and I introduce you all to this year's annual Grand Martial Arts Federation tournament. Are you all ready to fight for the 50 million dollar prize money!?" The man said fixing his tie. " Everyone will be issued there own room in the large estate only a mile from the tournament arena." The man said pacing back and forth on the stage infront of the participants." First, we'll go with the Prelems. And then out of those winners. Will be the ones that are brought in to the last matches. The prelem matches will be held with eventful tasks through the tournament for the fans. Each of the prelem matches hold large battle royales that all of you will be entering that will result in a last man standing match. The last one standing in his battle royale match will then proceed to the prelems. Do i make myself clear?" The man said pacing the stage. " Once the prelems are over... then the real tournament will be under way." He hit a button on his watch showing the arena and the set up. " What you see here, is the I.O.B.A. Or Ioba stage. It's an intellegent Optimizer, Battle Arena, that allows the fighters to set up battle terrians and even weapons before the fighting starts. If one were to want weapons and the like for there match. Then they have to put the placment order into the computer on the platform there. Doing so, will allow the battle arena to Optimize any weapon and digitally transport it there so you may use it as you wish. These matches can be to the death, it's tottally up to the fighters. Not even the viewers choice. Now, be warned. If you die, then you die... It's not our fault. You know what you signed up for before you stepped in here." The man said still pacing."When you all get onto the platforms, it will guide you down the scanner hall. The Ioba then checks your vitals and determines if your qualified for combat. So dont get sick. If your sick, it's an automatic disqualifaction. The neat part is, you can have a theme song when you get out there." He said crossing his arms."Now for the Arena itself." Coughing he put both hands behind his back. " The Ioba allows the users to either use the natural standard tournament arena. Placed with electric currents that shock the body with 100 watts of electric energy every time they come in contact with the ground, or a wall surface. Or it allows multiple sections: mountain, jungle, plains, desert, destroyed city, and lake landscapes. Created completely from the optimizer. These different types of terrain were designed to give the combatants the chance to take the fight to an area most suited to their fighting style and abilities. The one who wins the coin toss will be the one who gets to pick the terrian in combat. And yes, the Optimizer has these terrians already set up and into place. With that being said these areas are very real. But once the match is over. The Ioba will discard the arena terrian to get ready for the next match. Any more questions?" He said stopping finally and smiling at all of them. " The sponsors and host of this tournament will be made unknown untill further notice. Although this is held by the Kagemaru clan, it is only held by the GMAF Kagemaru repersentative this year. Meaning none of you will get to fight the chairmen of that clan in the end this year." The man said, sounding a bit dissapointed. " Without further ado. Please make your way to the specific areas of your stay in the estate. Rest up.. you have alot of fighting ahead of you." Category:Ark 10 Category:GMAF2 Category:GMAF Category:YMRP Directory Category:Information